


Keep The Streets Empty For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one asks. No one checks. Only her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Streets Empty For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Tumblr who requested some derpyOTP. Also, more people should ship this because it's adorable.
> 
> No real spoilers, because this can take place aaaaaanywhere in the series.

Being a hero is hard work. Gentaro may always win, whether he's fighting alone or with comrades at his side, but he doesn't miraculously leave the battlefield unscathed.

"Gen-chan..." she chides, as she helps him slowly peel his uniform and shirt off.

"I know, Yuki. I know."

He comes out of the shower, hair flat, body aching. He had hoped the hot water would soothe the bruises a bit. She smiles brightly at him, takes his hands, and pulls him towards the bed. He lies down, pulling the star-littered sheets and pillows towards him and burying his face in them.

"Gen-chan?" she asks, sitting by him on the bed.

"Mmpfr..." he replied, voice muffled by the fabric.

He looks up at her, grinning at her. He rests head against the pillows again, eyes closing when she glides her fingers across his bruised back. Her fingers tap lightly across the bruises, mimicking legs, humming lightly, careful to not press too hard. Her hands eventually trail up his neck, fingers massaging his scalp. He groans lightly before placing one of his hands on the hand that's not currently tangled in his hair. She can see the smile on his lips and gently squeezes his hand

None of the others do this for him.

Only Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Fever Ray, which serves no real purpose other than it's the song that came up on my iTunes while writing this.


End file.
